


Somebody That I Used To Know.

by GrapedJuice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gaslighting, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, iwaizumi being toxic and mattsun being a good advice giver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapedJuice/pseuds/GrapedJuice
Summary: Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. “I think we should break up”Oikawa and Iwaizumi both knew something felt off in their relationship. Perhaps it's best if they end it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	Somebody That I Used To Know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so be nice (not my first fanfic ever though)  
> Sorry If anything is ooc or bad writing I wrote this late and I just needed to get this out on to the page.
> 
> This is also a scene from a fanfic that I plan on starting in the near future once I have time so look forward to that.

_Ring..._

He could hear the phone ringing but made no effort to go pick it up because he knew exactly who it was. Oikawa knew if he answered, the call would not end well.

_Ding!_

The message tone went off. He finally made himself reach over to his phone. The screen lit up the dark room, hurting his eyes. As Oikawa’s eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness he saw the name that he was expecting to see.

_Iwaizumi: why aren't you answering my calls?_

Oikawa leaned his head back on his bed and sighed before answering back.

_Oikawa: I just don’t want to talk right now._

He was about to put his phone down again until Iwaizumi responded.

_Iwaizumi: why are you always like this? I just want to talk._

Oikawa scoffed at the message. _Oh now he wants to talk?_ He hung his head and put his phone on the bedside.

The phone rang again a few minutes later and he concluded that them talking couldn’t be avoided any longer.

“Hey.” Oikawa said plainly, a clear hint of aggression could be heard in his voice.  
“Why the hell didn’t you answer my earlier calls?!” Iwaizumi’s voice boomed loudly through the speaker and Oikawa had to hold the phone away from his ear. “I just didn’t feel like it.” The huff on the other side of the phone made it clear that Iwaizumi was not happy with that. “Are you seriously still mad about last week?” Iwaizumi asked cynically. Oikawa had visited Japan the previous week to see his boyfriend who failed to tell him that he’d be busy. In the end they didn’t get to spend any time together that week. “Why the hell wouldn’t I be pissed? I flew from the other side of the world to come see you for the week and you were ‘too busy’ to even see me for a short while!” Oikawa snapped back at him. “It’s your fault that you didn’t tell me ahead of time so I could make some time.” There it was again, the gaslighting. It had been going on for quite a while since even before he moved to Argentina, but he didn’t realize until recently when Matsukawa had pointed it out.

~  
 _“He always says it’s my fault, constantly blames me for every little thing.” Oikawa heard Mattsun sigh on the other side of the phone. “He’s gaslighting you. You know, emotional manipulation?” Matsukawa stated the fact more like a question._

_“Look we both know Hajime isn’t a bad person, but-” He paused what he was saying to think of the nicest way to say this, “you two don’t work. It started off fine but since you moved away it’s gotten pretty bad.” Matsukawa finished._

_Oikawa closed his eyes to think over what his friend had said. Perhaps inside he knew long before but tried to deny it. He loved Iwa, but he had started to think that Iwa might not love him._

_“What are you saying?” Oikawa asked cautiously. His heart felt like just breaking in that moment because he knew what Mattsun would say._

_“I think you should break up.”_

~

Oikawa took a deep breath. Get it done with and no more problems, right? “Iwaizumi…” he started, not knowing full well how he’d continue.

But he did. “I don’t think this is working.” Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. “I think we should break up” he finally finished.

There was a long pause before he heard Iwaizumi say anything. “Okay…” but it wasn’t okay. He heard the crack in his now ex boyfriend's voice as he said that one word. They were best friends for years, this wasn’t the first time Oikawa heard him cry but it still hurt him. “I- I have to go.” Iwaizumi said before quickly hanging up. No doubt it would be awhile before they talked again but Oikawa had no doubt in his mind that they could remain friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's very short but that's all I want to share without completely spoiling the story that has yet to come out :)


End file.
